Previously developed hood assemblies for heavy-duty vehicles include a hood often made of a fiberglass or composite material. Attached directly to the hood is a pair of headlight assemblies, one coupled to a left side of the hood and another coupled to the right side of the hood. Inasmuch as the headlight assemblies are attached directly to and/or supported by the fiberglass material of the hood, which is somewhat flexible, the headlight assemblies tend to vibrate during use, decreasing their useful life and providing undesirable vibrating illumination of the area in front of the vehicle. Further, since the hood is made of a somewhat flexible material, the hood flexes and twists, which causes fatigue problems and further misalignment of the headlights coupled to the hood. Additionally, previously developed hood assemblies do not adequately protect a radiator of the vehicle during impact with an object, such as large wildlife. Thus, there exists a need for a new hood assembly that decreases headlight vibration, increases the rigidity of the hood, which moves with the hood, and/or which acts as a guard for the radiator of the vehicle.